1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and device for sensing avian influenza viruses, using terahertz electromagnetic waves. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method by which even a trace amount of avian influenza viruses in a liquid state can be accurately detected and discriminated, with high sensitivity and selectivity, using a sensing chip that works in a terahertz electromagnetic wave band, and to a device therefor. Also, the present disclosure relates to a method for sensitively and selectively sensing avian influenza viruses even at low concentrations, in which terahertz electromagnetic waves are irradiated onto avian influenza viruses through a sensing chip having a meta unit in which a pattern is formed to amplify a frequency corresponding to an absorption frequency of an avian influenza virus of interest, thus allowing for the quantitative analysis of avian influenza viruses, and a device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, outbreaks of avian influenza have been occurring with increasing frequency. For prevention of the outbreak and damage caused by avian influenza, it is very important to determine virus subtypes responsible for currently epidemic avian influenza viruses in an early stage.
However, there is a variety of subtypes of avian influenza viruses, and base sequencing of the RNA gene of the currently working influenza virus by gene inspection as described in the following patent document is prerequisite for the determination of the subtype of a currently working avian influenza virus.